Mi Destino?
by chik-love-style
Summary: Neji Hyuga se ha encontrado con una chica algo extraña,tal ves sea algo que le indica que tiene que estar junto con ella,no? Pero talves,le este enseñando una leccion y vea el mundo de otra manera. "Tu eres la chica de rosa"-murmuro al estar frente a ella


Se me ocurrio esta historia cuando estaba viendo un anime "Ghost in the Shell" pero no tiene nada que ver con eso :P

espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje

Naruto no es mio.

**_Universo alterno..._**

**

* * *

**

Mi Destino...?

**Cap 1: 180° grados**

Por : **Chik_love_style**

* * *

Neji Hyuga es un alumno normal, como cualquiera, excepto por que su padre y su tio tienen unas famosas empresas en Japon,fuera de eso, es normal....no? La razon? Hace unos dias, el joven Hyuga se ha andado encontrando a una chica...Lo malo? Esque no le ha visto la cara, raro no?.

La vida de Neji sigue igual hasta que el ultimo dia de clases les dan una noticia...: "_Cambiarse de escuela al Konohakuen"_

Lo que no sabes el,es que tal ves, en uno de un millon vuelva a ver a la chica....

Que pasa si ese "uno" tiene suerte y le espera una sorpresa ahi??? o los millones ganan??

_Neji Hyuga no se rinde...o si?_

Konohakuen:

Una escueal misteriosa, por que?, por que es muy demandada _(de donde yo soy es que varias personas quieres entrar ahi) _y a la vez nadie sabe de esa escuela; Tiene maestros calificados con licenciatura y maestria, con calificaciones de las mejores

Sin saber tambien, que en esa escuela, hay 1 grupo con el que hay que llevarse tranquilo: el "7TD" lo malo, esque nadie sabe sus indentidades, y que si alguien hace algo malo, el "7TD" se entera de cualquier modo y te hace pagar_._ El hyuga y sus compañeros tendran que adaptarse a esa escuela y peor: Soportar lo comentarios de los Konohakuen y llevarselas tranquilas con el tal grupo...

**Capitulo 1: 180° Grados**

-Neji POVNeji: Hola, yo soy Neji Hyuga,tengo 15 años y estoy en el ultimo grado de de presentaciones -**subo al metro que me llevara a mi escuela,escogo un asiento,me siento y mi mirada se dirige hacia la ventana; mi vista se ve interrumpida cuando, antes de que se cerrara la puerta, entra una chica- **es esa chica otra vez... **-veo como ella se sienta a unos 3 asientos del mio y saca un libro y lo empieza a leer- **No les habia dicho, "Ella" esta en todas partes, si voy a al parque ahi esta, si voy a la esquina ahi sale caminando...que persona mas rara, una de dos, me sigue o...el destino me esta intentando decir algo?...Bah que cosas pienso....pero les contare como fue cuando la vi por primera vez....

____________________________**Flash Back__________________________**

**Ahi estaba yo, caminando rumbo hacia mi casa despues de la escuela, hoy no deseaba irme en metro. Me pare para rebisar mi celular "tenia un mensaje", lo lei , lo estaba contestando cuando...Oi el claxon de los autos sonar, voltie mi mirada y ahi estaba, una chica de cabello rosado corria entre los carros y las personas, atras de ella hiban corriendo otra chica y un chico,al parecer la perseguian por que atras de los ultimos no habia nadie.**

¿?: A UN LADO! MUEVANSE POR FAVOR!! -**gritaba la chica para que la gente se quitara- **muevete -**me dijo, pero algo me paso ami, no se si fue shock o por que estaba tan concentrado en verle la cara ya que sus mechones rosados y su fleco no me dejaban verla bien. Sali de mi mundo cuando senti el frio piso y algo arriba de mi: se tropezo conmigo y caimos**

Neji: oye...yo..**-trate de hablarle para que se tranquilizara, se veia muy asustada-** tranqui...

¿?: lo siento mucho -**agarro su mochila y siguio corriendo, detras de ella la perseguian las otras 2 personas.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**La segunda vez fue cuando lleve a mi prima Hanabi a comprar un helado **

Neji: de que sabor quieres?

Hanabi: mmm quiero de vainilla

Neji: me da uno de vainilla **-le pedi al vendedor- **y otro de...

Neji/¿?: Chocolate por favor **-Voltie a ver a la persona y...no puede ser...era "Ella"**

¿?: Lo siento **-agarro su helado, dejo el billete y se fue , yo me le quede viendo como se hiba tenia el pelo de una forma "interesante" no solo lo digo por su color, si no por su corte: la parte de adelante tenia un fleco de lado derecho y a los lados de su cara tenia 2 mechones largos hasta sus hombros -esos no me dejaban verla bien- y en la parte de atras estaba corto.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**La tercera vez fue en el parque donde se hacia ejercicio y estaba una cancha de tennis. Yo hiba corriendo, parte de mi ejercicio, cuando....**

Chico1: eres tu la niña que dicen que vencio a mi hermano mayor?

¿?: Quizas -**otra vez "ella" vestia una falda blanca deportiva, playera de cuello sin mangas blanca con la marca de "Lacoste" tenis deportivos y cargaba en sus hombros una maletita**

Chico1: eso es imposible

Chico2: si, el es muy fuerte y no pudo haber perdido contra una...

¿?: aveces hay personas que son mejor que las otras -**y sin decir mas, se fue dejando a la bola de chicos sorprendidos. Rayos, que chica mas rara, las chiicas que conosco se ponen a llorar al ser rodeadas y suplican. A pesar de que no he visto su cara, noto su tono de seriedad.**

**_____________________________END FLASH BACK_________________________________________________**

**-Y eso nos lleva hasta hoy.**

chico1: oye linda, que tienes planeado hacer hoy? **-Le pregunto un chico yo estaba apunto de pararme para alejarlo de ella, al ver que el chico se acerco mas enojado hacia la pelirrosa.- **oye niña me estas oyen...

¿?: No sabes con que clase de persona te estas metiendo.... **-Le dirijio una mirada al hombre, ella cerro su libro,agarro su mochila y empezo a hacercarse ami ....SE ACERCA A MI!!...no un error, se acerca hacia la puerta y sale. Veo mi reloj 6:30am, toda via falta para que mis clases empiezen. Agarre mi mochila y sali tambien del metro.**

Neji: no conocia esta zona de Konoha **-murmure para mi al ver esa zona donde no habian autos, no habia mucha gente afuera a pesar de que ya habian tiendas abiertas y la gente salia a barrer su muy tranquila esa zona y eso me relajaba. Ella seguia caminando, mientras lo hacia, saco de la nada una boina negra y se la puso. Yo la seguia observando, era misteriosa, por lo que veia tal ves era bonita, pero por que rayos soy el unico que no le he visto la cara¡?? **

¿?: Tsk...-**vi que se detubo ...Me descubrio?? Rapido me escondi detras de una pared de un callejon,saco lentamente mi cabeza y me asomo: se le cayo la boina, menos mal que no me vio. Sali y volvi a seguirla cuando ella empezo a caminar, y se volvio a detener, dio un suspiro y siguio caminando pero mas lento. Yo, me quede en mi lugar, habia un gran edificio en frente, de unos 5 pisos, y a los lados habia uno de 3 pisos y otro igual del otro lado del mas grande: era una escuela.**

chico1: oh! lo siento -**se disculpo cuanto choco conmigo- **Por lo que veo tu no eres de aqui -**Me dijo el chico de ojos cafes y grandes, con el pelo largo pero amarrado en una coleta ,mirandome de arriba abajo- **no me malirterpretes, lo digo por tu uniforme **-es cierto. Ese chico traia pantalon negro, una camisa blanca de manga corta, una corbata roja y colgaba de su hombro un saco negro mientras con otra mano, traia su mochila y una boina negra.- **y que haces aqui??

Neji: he...yo...esque....etto

chico2: Hey pelirrosa!!! -**grito un chico llamando la atencion de todos, estaba vestido igual que con el que "hablaba" solo que el si tenia puesta su boina negra-** Hola Haku!! **-vi como saludo al chico que estaba a mi lado, en eso, el tipo se acerca a la pelirrosa y la carga como costal.**

Haku: hola, por que no la sueltas, se le va a ir la sangre a la cabeza

Chico2: no te preocupes, me la debia -**Aunque la estaba cargando, no le podia ver la cara -_-, pero...me sonroje al ver sus piernas...eran blancas,largas,formada y por lo que se veia eran suaves......QUE ESTOY PENSANDO. Trato de desviar mi mirada...- **quien es...un nuevo amigo? -**refiriendose ami**

Haku: no, el...nadamas....bueno

¿?: Creo que seria mejor, que entraramos ya -**y como arte de magia, sono el timbre anunciando que pronto iniciarian las clases.**

Chico2: muy bien enana, vamonos...Haku te vemos en la cancha -**vi como se fue con la chica aun en su espalda.**

Haku: bueno, me voy, sayonara

Neji: ..oye! espera -**le detube- **

Haku: que pasa?

Neji: yo... **-Vamos, preguntale como se llama...PREGUNTALE!!-** yo..quiero preguntarte....**-vamos Hyuga tu puedes!!- **quiero preguntarte...que hora es?

Haku: son las 7:02am, es todo? -**sonriendome.**

Neji: he..si , gracias -**salgo corriendo,Dios es tarde, si no llego en media hora, me estaran preguntando que en donde anduve o cosas a si, y voy a tener detras de mi como siempre a Tenten -_- **

**-LLege hasta la parada del metro, me detube, y voltie, me quede observando esa zona desconocida en Konoha y hasta el fondo, estaba la escuela, donde la chica de rosa estaba....**

**FIN NEJI POV**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**-En una zona de Konoha transitada, se encontraba una escuela el "Stargakuen", la escuela tenia primaria,secundaria y preparatoria. Era un edificion grande.**

Naruto: creo que Neji no vendra hoy -**viendo que eran 7:56**

Tenten: donde se abra metido

Sasuke: tal vez con alguien que...

Tenten: callate! no digas esas cosas

Sasuke: perdoname la vida ¬¬

-**En eso Neji entra al salon**

Tenten: neji, donde estabas? NEJI!

Neji: que quieres?

Tenten: Dime donde estabas!

Neji: tu no me mandas -**se sienta en su lugar**

Tenten: NE....

Maestro: Buenos dias alumnos

Todos: buenos dias sensei.

Maestro: porfavor, pongan atencion, el Director va a decir un anuncio -**la pequeñas bocinas que estaban en el salon se encienden- **

Director: Primero que nada buenos dias estudiantes....

Neji: _que tiene de bueno -_-_

Director: me a alegrado tenerlos a cada uno de ustedes en la escuela, y por el cariño que les tengo

Naruto: _Cariño??! seran esas 3 expulsiones que me dio, y 5 reportes?? ¬¬_

Director: les tengo que decir, que ya no van a asistir a esta escuela, por el hecho de que estamos en una zona de peligro ya que esta la gasolinera y a lado estan en construnccion. Asi que les comunico que, al inicio de siclo, ya no van a hacer parte de "Stargakuen"

Karin: QUE?!

Todos: Shhhh!!

Director: Hace unos dias, le hable a una buena amiga mia, que es directora en una escuel "Konohakuen" donde llevan el mismo programa que el nuestro, tiene igual primaria,secundaria, y preparatoria y otras instalaciones. Pero, esa es solo una sugerencia ya que ustedes eligen. Dentro de unos dias, hablare con los padres de cada grado. Asique, sigan estudiando y Suerte -**la bocina se apaga**

Hinata: Konoha que?

Gaara: Konohakuen, mi hermanos mayores estudian ahi.

Juugo: asi?

Gaara: si, y por lo que me dicen les gusta esa escuela, pero han estado ahi desde mmmm kínder

Shikamaru: entonces ha de ser grande para tener kinder,primaria,secundaria y prepa

Gaara: lo es

Chouji: tu ya has hido?

Gaara: no, pero ellos me enseñaron una foto de toda la escuela

Maestro: lo que dice Gaara es cierto, yo di clases un par de años ahi...

Tenten: si es tan buena, por que se salio?

Maestro: por que me quedaba muy lejos de donde yo vivo, asi que le dije a la Directora si me podia retirar.

Naruto: woow sensei! que grupos dio?

Maestro: di, 5.-B de primaria y 1.-A de secundaria

Sasuke: conocio a Sakura-chan? -**entusiasmado**

Maestro: si, fue mi alumna en secundaria

Karin: y que nos dice de ella?

Maestro: pues, es una buena estudiante, es una de las que tienen excelentes notas sin falla y dificil de superar, la verdad, al principio pense que me daria problemas, pero resulto ser lo contrario, fue la mejor alumna de la clase.

Neji:wow

Teten: yo no le veo de interesante, solo uno tiene que estudiar para superarla

Maestro: das muy buenos concejos Tenten- **con una sonrisa- **debes de seguirlos tambien : )

Todos: jajaja -haciendo que Tenten se enojara.

**-Al terminar la clase, Tenten se acerco hasta la mesa de Neji, y se sento en su escritorio**

Tenten: que tonto, no? Yo no me voy a meter ahi

Neji: asi?

Tenten: obvio, y tu adonde te vas a ir?

Neji: yo quiero probar en el Konohakuen

Tenten: si yo igual -**parandose al ver que Neji agarraba sus cosas**- oye que tal si...

Neji: Hinata! -**la llamo al ver que salia**- espera -**corre hasta ella**- vamonos juntos, y de paso pasamos por Hanabi -**La chica asintio, y dejaron a Tenten ahi con las palabras en la boca.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Los 3 Hyuga andaban en el metro, camino a su casa.**

Hanabi: asi que ahora estaremos en el Konohakuen?

Hinata: ojaala, por lo que me investigado es una buena escuela

Hanabi: ohh...y tu Neji que dices?

Neji: ...como? -**viendolas por primera vez**

Hinata: que te pasa? andas distraido

Neji: no, nada -buscaba a alguien con la mirada

Hanabi: mirame -**neji le hace caso**- es una chica, cierto?

Neji: EH?! no no no claro que no

Hanabi: este truco siempre funciona -**murmuro a su hermana**- si yo se, y por lo que veo,alguien muy linda para que te llame la atencion

Neji: eso no es cierto, yo no solo me fijo en la muñecas de plastico

BINGOOO!!!

-Al descubrir su error, neji se tapo la boca

Hanabi: lo sabiaaa!! -**señalandolo**

Hinata: por que no nos cuentas que pasa?

Neji: ahh -**suspira-** esta bien -**les cuenta los escuentros con la chica de pelo rosado y que fue a su escuela y eso-**

Hinata: vaya, tan misterio sera?

Hanabi: oye, no es ella -**señalando con la mirada a una chica de cabello rosado y corto por detras pero largo por delante que traia una boina negra.**

Neji: si es

**-Los 3 la empezaron a observar. Ella entro, y de la nada, aparecio un asiento vacio donde se sento saco un libro y lo empezo a leer. Hanabi no creia lo que Neji le decia acerca de su cara que nunca la habia podido ver, entonces, ella empezo a caminar por el lugar tratando de verla o llamarle la atencion: que se lastimaba, escuchaba musica a todo volumen en su ipod, etc. de todo, pero no lo consiguio.**

Hina/Hana: se movio! -**murmuraron al ver que cambiaba de pagina**

Neji: no es alguien de otro mundo ¬¬

Hanabi: ohh si es cierto :P

-**Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, salio un chico de pelo negro y otro de pelo blanco, se acercaron a la chica de rosa y se sentaron, cada quien a lado de ella, el de blanco puso su brazo al rededor de la chica, abrazandola.**

Chico1: mm tan callada como siempre -**le hablo el de blanco**

Chico2: vamos enana, vamonos a divertirnos, mira que hoy fue el ultimo dia de clases

¿?: no

Chico1: mmm esta bien -**se levanta-** vamos Sai -**llamo al de negro- **ayudame

**-El de blanco la cargo como costal, mientras el de negro,Sai, agarraba las cosas de la chica y ante la mirada de todos se la llevaron a la fuerza.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-El tiempo paso, y llegaron las clases, los 3 Hyugas estaban listos para su nueva escuela: Konohakuen.**

**Los 3 subieron al autobus que los hiba a dejar cerca de la escuela, eran las 6:40am era muy temprano, pero andaban emocionados, y el sueño se les fue.**

Hanabi: miren, ya llegamos -**les aviso las mas chica-** vamos vamos!!

**-Bajaron y entraron a la escuela, pero al parecer habian entrado por el lado equivocado, donde habian entrado, era por la parte de las canchas de tennis y de volley. Llegaron a la cancha mas grande,donde algunos Konohakuen ya estaban ahi.**

Hinata: me siento un bicho raro -**los ex-Stargakuen que se habian cambiado al Konohakuen, les habian dado la oportunidad de que este ciclo llevaran su uniforme normal.- **todos andan con boinas, sacos y corbatas y nosotros con nuestro uniforme -_-

-**El uniforme de los ex-Stargakuen era de las niñas una falda azul marina hasta las rodillas, una camisa de marinero con moño azul,calcetas blancas y zapatos negro. Y el de los hombres era de pantalon azul marino, camisa de cuello blanca y zapatos negros.**

Neji: solo no les hagas caso

Hanabi: si...como no hacerles caso cuando son muchos ¬¬

Neji: solo trataba de animar ¬¬

Hanabi: pues no me animo ¬¬

Hinata: basta!

-**Siguieron caminando, y se pusieron enfrente de la escuela...**

Neji: ESPEREN!!

Hinata: que pasa?!

Neji: donde esta mi celular?

Hanabi: lo tengo yo -**enseñandolo**

Haku: hola de nuevo -**llegando hasta ellos sonriendoles**

Neji: que haces aqui?!

Haku: esta es mi escuela- **Neji abrio los ojos de par en par O.O, se fijo en el uniforme, en lo que habia dicho Hinata "boinas,sacos y corbatas" y miro a Haku**

Neji: estudias aqui?

Haku: pues... si ¬¬

Neji: eso quiere decir...la pelirrosa estudia aqui?

Haku: pelirrosa? ahh hablas de ______ -**llego un chico corriendo y Neji no pudo oir el nombre**

Neji: la pelirrosa de corte misterioso

Haku: ahh ella, si, estudia aqui

-**Neji volteo a ver a sus primas que lo miraban igual de sorprendidas**

Chico1: hola Haku! -**era el chico de blanco-** nos vemos en el salon -**ignorando a los nuevos**

Neji: "_entonces...ella talves este en mi salon... O.O...."_

* * *

Hooaaa

espero que les aya gustado este cap y espero su opinion

para poder seguirlo n.n

Sayoo!!


End file.
